


The Horror's of Wedding Planning

by Sabineholterman



Category: My Boys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Just a little ditty I thought up about one possible future for PJ and Bobby!
Wrote this a long time ago for another Fanfiction website and thought I would post this here. Enjoy and Have a Great Day!





	

The Horrors of Wedding Planning

Just a little diddy I thought up after coming to love the show My Boys. PJ and Bobby are great together and this is just a little wish how things could turn out. I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda…

 

"You know this place scares me every time I walk in." Bobby admitted.

"Oh please this is nothing compared to the bridal salon." PJ shot back. "Whenever we go there I feel like I'm going to drown in a sea of crinoline and lace."

"All right you win."

PJ smiled. As much as she hated lying to Bobby she liked making him think she was as averse to wedding planning as he was. The truth was as soon as she walked into the bridal salon the first day something had come over her and she had never felt more girly. Who would have thought she Patricia Josephine Franklin would ever be concerned with the perfect amount of lace on the bust or the train length of her wedding dress. Now she couldn't wait to put on the dress and knock Bobby's socks off at the wedding.

"Great Mr. Newman, Miss Franklin you're here! Are you ready for your final cake tasting?"

"Sure. Bobby?" Both words were spoken at the same time but all Bobby and PJ heard were his name said with surprise in a Swedish accent. They slowly turned around and came face to face with Inga and a very confused red head.

"Elsa uh hi." Bobby said and awkwardly shook her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm here with my friend Mery to help her do some wedding prep. Her fiancé is in Iraq so I've become the stand in."

"Oh that's good of you." Bobby stammered and turned to Elsa's friend. "Congratulations."

"How are you?"

"Oh um I'm good. Actually PJ and I are engaged." He said slowly and looked down as PJ grabbed his hand.

"Wow that's uh great."

"Thanks we're really happy." PJ spoke up not sure where the cattiness was coming from.

"Oh how long have you been together?"

"A little under two years." Bobby cautiously supplied aware Elsa would remember it was about two years ago that they had almost gotten married."

"Two years? Wow that was quick."

Bobby was trying to think some words to respond when Frank the owner of the bakery interrupted "Miss Vander Housen great Lisa is all prepared for you in bay 3."

"Fabulous. Come on Elsa lets go. We can't be late we have lots of things to do."

"All right. Well congratulations you two. I really hope you are happy together."

"Thanks. Bye." Bobby said and waited until she had left the room. "What was that?"

PJ tried to act innocent before she spoke "What was what?"

"You know what. The hand holding and were really happy."

"I don't know." PJ whined. "I saw her gorgeous hair and perfect long ballerina legs and I suddenly had to prove you were off the market and you were not interested in her long perfect ballerina legs."

"Wow what is your obsession with Elsa's legs?"

"I don't know."

"Well you don't have to worry. I would rather take your short stubby legs over Elsa's long slender shapely perfect ballerina legs any day."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, I love every part of you and you're stuck with me so suck it up. I can't marry someone who is jealous of my old girlfriends. I'm already jealous enough of your old boyfriends. You have to be the strong one."

"I love you to." PJ said and kissed Bobby. "All right let's go eat some cake."


End file.
